bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
BTR
BTR is the debut studio album by Big Time Rush. It was released on October 11th 2010. The track listing for the album was announced on September 1st 2010. The album was preceded by the release of several promotional singles, including their self titled debut single Big Time Rush. Other promotional songs include "Any Kind of Guy" "City Is Ours" and "Halfway There" which charted on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart in the US. On September 21st the band released yet another promotional single titled "Til' I Forget About You". It was the last song to precede the album's release of October 11th 2010. Three official singles were released off the album "Til' I Forget About You" "Boyfriend" which features vocals from rapper Snoop Dogg and has become the band's biggest hit to date charting on the Billboard Hot 100 as well as reaching the Top 40 of the Pop Songs music chart in the US, which is based on the amount of radio airplay a song receives and finally the song Worldwide which was only released in Europe. Despite not being released as a single the song "Big Night" also charted on the Billboard Hot 100 where it also reached a peak of seventy-nine. The album itself was also met with commercial success. In its first week of release in the US BTR sold over 66,600 copies landing it at the number three position on the Billboard 200 albums chart.Along with its mainstream success it also topped the Top Soundtracks and Kid Albums chart in the US. The album has also managed to gain recognition in Mexico as well as the Dutch Albums Chart where it peaked at nine and ninety-eight respectively. As of 2011 BTR has sold over 1,000,000 copies worldwide and received a Gold certification by the Recording Industry Association of America. the album has also sold over 4 million digital tracks worldwide. The Big Time Rush Album will be released on October 12 2010 It will be titled B.T.R and will consist of songs from the first and second season. It was originally supposed to be released on August 10 2010 but it changed twice. Tracks #Til I Forget About You #Boyfriend #City Is Ours #Nothing Even Matters #Worldwide #Halfway There #Big Night #Oh Yeah #Count on You #I Know You Know #Big Time Rush (Theme) #Stuck (Avalible on the iTunes album only) #This Is Our Someday (No longer available on iTunes) Any Kind of Guy and Famous were set to be track 12 and 13 but they didn't make the final track list. Shot In The Dark is currently the only song not to have the full version released as of October 11th. This Is Our Someday can no longer be gotten as it is only a pre order track but Stuck still remains able to get off iTunes. International release *12. Famous *13. Any Kind of Guy *14. This Is Our Someday *15. Boyfriend (featuring Snoop Dogg) *16. Boyfriend (featuring New Boyz) UK Edition *12. Any Kind of Guy *13. This Is Our Someday *14. Stuck *15. Boyfriend" (featuring Snoop Dogg) *16. Til I Forget About You" (Cash Cash Remix) *17. Til I Forget About You" (Halatrax Remix) Outtakes *So What *Shot in the Dark Trivia *“I think people are going to be really surprised by the kind of music that’s on the album” Kendall says. “It shows the diversity in the group and the different styles of music we’re into and it’s really interesting to hear the mix of our voices – it’s hard to even put a genre on it.” *Besides the remixes and collaborations, this is the only album where every song on it was on the show. Category:Music Category:1st Album Songs Category:Albums Category:Songs Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Awesome Album's